Anastasia Ivanov
Anastasia Josephine Ivanov is one of Mcbeetus’s friends and Dimitri’s daughter. Biography Early life Anastasia was born to a Russian father and a Canadian mother, and had two older brothers. However, her parents split up after a bitter fight when she was five and she lived with her father. She watched her father fall into a severe addiction, go to rehab, and back. She learned to be mostly self-sufficient as her father was not mentally competent to take care of her. By the 1990’s, she became her father’s sole caretaker after he lost his job. Meeting Mcbeetus. One cold night when she was 17, her father rescued two barely alive boys from the street. She first appeared when her father called her out to help him. She and her father nursed Mcbeetus back to health, but struggled to revive Porter. Her father prayed for Porter, and a while later Porter miraculously awoke from his coma. They lived together for a short time in the small, cramped apartment. The boys kept her disabled father company by listening to his ramblings. Finally Mcbeetus and Porter were ready to go their own ways. One day the police showed up to inform her that her father had been badly injured after jaywalking and was in a coma. Anastasia called Mcbeetus and Porter and they went to the hospital, praying intensely that Dimitri would make it. They were convinced that he no longer stood a chance after waiting in the hospital for the fifth day. However, just as the doctors were about to pull the plug, Dimitri miraculously sat up and greeted them. Anastasia and the guys cried in happiness that he was back and they brought him home. However, shortly after, Dimitri had a fierce argument with Mcbeetus and Porter, and the two boys left them in a huff. Anastasia was left alone with her father again, unsure if she could ever contact them again. In the meantime she took care of her disabled father, who spent all his welfare money on booze and cigarettes. Mcbeetus's gig One day Mcbeetus called the bar to book a venue. Anastasia recognized him and gladly booked a venue for him. But when he showed up he was repeatedly ID’d by a bouncer, because he looked too young. Anastasia stepped in and cleared him, before he got kicked out. She also met Cam, who was being Mcbeetus’s servant for the night. She sensed something was off about Cam, but didn't think of it as a big deal. Anastasia could only watch helplessly as her father spiralled into insanity, especially after he was attacked again at the cemetery. He was on the verge of being institutionalized, and he was constantly unpredictable. She sought refuge by hanging out with Porter and Mcbeetus. Anastasia and Porter were concerned when Mcbeetus didn’t call them for days. They tried to search for him, and put up posters all over the neighborhood. But they still couldn’t find him. Then they went to his house, where they found a stressed out Cam breaking things inside. They became suspicious of him as he kept avoiding the question, and began to suspect that he had a hand in Mcbeetus’s disappearance. Finally they broke into Mcbeetus’s house, convinced that Cam had murdered Mcbeetus and hid his body somewhere. Porter beat him up and they received a phone call...from Mcbeetus. Death of Dimitri After receiving news that he was going to be institutionalized, Dimitri ran off from the apartment and went missing for several days. His disappearance worried Anastasia and Porter greatly, and they tried to search for him with no avail. Finally, Anastasia received news that her father had been found dead in a ditch. His corpse was so mangled that the police had it wrapped up. Anastasia was devastated and she began weeping at the morgue with Porter and Mcbeetus by her side. Then they had a small but dignified funeral for Dimitri, and scattered his ashes. Later they went through all of his tattered journals to see how he died, and they saw that he was right all along about the vampires. Relations Dimitri Anastasia had a good relationship with her father. Despite all his faults, she cares for him and tries to get him away from harmful behaviors. James Mcbeetus Anastasia was good friends with Mcbeetus, but was briefly estranged from him because of her father. She was happy to see him again during his birthday party. Porter Ellis Anastasia and Porter became very good friends after they met at Dimitri’s place. They spent more time together than Mcbeetus did with her. At one point they hooked up, causing Mcbeetus to become jealous. Thankfully, they resolved it at the end. Her brothers Anastasia is implied to not be close with her brothers, as she rarely ever mentions them. Olivia Despite what her father said about her, Anastasia misses her mother very much and doesn’t care if she sold her soul to the devil or not. They had an emotional reunion with the help of Mcbeetus and Porter. Appearance Anastasia has dyed platinum blond hair and grey eyes. She is of slender build but not fully figured. Her eyes are similar to her father but her hair color is naturally dirty blonde like her mother. When she is at work she wears her hair in a ponytail. Gallery Sketch1750451_2.jpg Sketch20023511_2.jpg Sketch24014731.png Category:Female Category:Friends of Mcbeetus